La meneuse de loups
by Sarabeka
Summary: Sauvée de la mort par une jeune meute de loups, Natsuki est devenue leur meneuse. Ou leur esclave selon Shizuru. La malédiction qui pèse sur la brune n'a rien d'un don.


**Plop tout le monde. Un one-shot comme on les aime (ou pas, mais c'est à vous de le dire alors ^^'). On peut dire que les meneurs sont la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai peur de tomber en ouvrant ma porte (et les gremlins, et des raptors, et E.T...). Ouais, plein de choses en fait. **

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un conte bien macabre tout de même. Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Si DestroyBeauty passe par là et apprend que j'ai écris ceci avec mes 39 de fièvre, elle va sûrement m'égorger. Vous savez à qui vous adresser si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles dans le mois qui suit.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. Et merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en ai besoin pour écrire des histoires encore meilleures =D**

* * *

C'était une simple pierre tombale, en pierre massive, lourde, pour laquelle il avait fallut cinq hommes. Les Kruger étaient riches et respectés, Natsuki méritait une telle tombe. Une épitaphe simple, comme celle pour qui elle était destinée. Et ses noms et prénoms en lettres capitales.

Shizuru y déposa un bouquet de fleurs des champs. Il faisait bien miséreux au milieu des chrysanthèmes arrangées, mais les Viola étaient beaucoup moins riches que les Kruger. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle aurait pu l'être tout autant qu'eux. Grace à une alliance, un mariage. Natsuki avait demandé sa main, juste avant de disparaître.

Shizuru sentit qu'elle allait pleurer.

Parce que c'était peut-être à cause d'elle que Natsuki n'était plus de ce monde. La brune lui avait demandé de l'épouser un soir de pleine lune, lors d'une de leurs virées en douce. Escapades secrètes dont la nuit était seule témoin.

Pas cette fois apparemment. Shizuru ne voulait pas croire que la chute de Natsuki dans le torrent déchaîné n'était qu'un accident. C'était trop simple sinon.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait dans ce petit cimetière, à poser un bouquet de fleurs des champs sur une tombe sans corps. Le torrent ne l'avait pas rendu.

Elle resta jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Le chemin serpentait doucement jusqu'à son foyer. Elle vivait là avec son père, petit propriétaire terrien qui exploitait ses champs avec peine et difficulté. Ils vivaient à l'écart du village, exil causé par le besoin de proximité à la terre. Les Kruger vivaient plus loin, près de la ville la plus proche, à quelques heures de marche.

De ce fait, Shizuru ne les avait plus revus depuis la mort de Natsuki. Elle n'avait aucune raison de leur rendre visite, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle et elle ne voulait pas d'eux. Chacun chez soi. Natsuki avait été le lien ténu qui les reliait vaguement alors.

Elle croisa un homme portant une hotte sur le dos, remplie de bric-à-brac qu'il allait sûrement vendre en ville. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

- Méfiez-vous des loups, déclara-t-il en guise de réponse.

Shizuru ne s'acharna pas sur cette réponse étrange et accéléra l'allure. Rentrer. Vite.

Les loups rôdaient depuis toujours. L'homme le lui avait rappelé. Et elle ne tenait pas à les rencontrer.

Natsuki lui avait raconté énormément d'histoires sur ces bêtes pour que la simple idée d'en croiser un la fasse frissonner. Shizuru avait toujours trouvé étrange l'intérêt que portait sa compagne à ces animaux. Une admiration quasi morbide.

Elle poussa la porte branlante. Son père apparut immédiatement dans l'encadrement, l'air inquiet.

- Ma fille… Rentre. De suite.

Il l'empoigna par le bras, un peu violemment, et la tira à l'intérieur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Shizuru.

Son père claqua la porte après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- Un meneur de loups a été vu dans la région.

Un meneur de loups hein ? Natsuki lui en avait parlé. C'était bien souvent des hommes, à la tête d'une meute composée de quelques bêtes. Ils étaient vêtus de longues capes, capuches rabattues sur la tête, et venaient frapper à la porte d'un foyer au hasard pour quémander de la viande à donner à leurs bêtes. Si on ne leur donnait pas, ils prenaient alors un membre de la maisonnée et le dévoraient. N'en laissant que des os rongés jusqu'à la moelle.

La famille de Shizuru n'avait pas de viande. Qu'un meneur de loups se présente et c'était la catastrophe assurée.

Il ne vint pas cette nuit. Ni la suivante.

Son père et elle-même commencèrent à se détendre. Mais tous les soirs, en rentrant chez elle, elle croisait le même homme et sa hotte remplie à ras bord, qui lui disait de se méfier des loups. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, et il ne s'arrêtait pas quand elle l'appelait avec l'intention de lui poser quelques questions.

- Méfie-toi de la louve. C'est toi qu'elle cherche, lui avait-il dit un soir.

Et il avait continué son chemin. Elle était rentrée chez elle en courant et avait raconté l'histoire à son père.

- Ne sors plus seule le soir. Ne te rends plus au cimetière. Rentre le plus tôt possible. C'est peut-être une malédiction. Nous allons organiser une battue.

Le lendemain, la population battit la campagne environnante et ramena deux bêtes au pelage gris cendré. Un loup et sa louve. On fêta la chasse pendant la nuit.

Ce fut au petit matin qu'on toqua à la porte, tôt avant l'aube.

Shizuru ouvrit, sûre que ce serait un voisin ou une amie venue l'inviter à grappiller les restes du festin. Elle se figea devant la silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'appuyait sur un long bâton de bois blanc. Frêne ou chêne, bâton de sorcellerie.

- De la viande, pour mes bêtes et moi, articula l'apparition funeste.

Elle aperçut quelques silhouettes ramassées en retrait.

- Shizuru ? appela son père qui se levait à peine. Qui est-ce ?

Il la rejoignit en silence et étouffa un juron en apercevant leur visiteur opportun.

- Partez ! Nous n'avons rien pour vous !

- De la viande, pour mes bêtes et moi, répéta le meneur de loups en frappant le sol de son bâton.

- Je vous dis que nous n'avons rien ! Partez maintenant !

Il attrapa sa fille à bras le corps, l'éloigna et tenta de fermer la porte. L'autre plaça son pied avant qu'elle ne claque et frappa l'homme à la tête d'un geste précis de son bâton. Shizuru vit son père tituber après l'avoir lâchée, un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe.

- Dans ce cas, je prendrais la fille.

* * *

Shizuru se débattait férocement, sans parvenir à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'être surnaturel qui la portait sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac. Son père s'était résigné avant de fondre en larmes. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre un meneur et sa meute.

Ils avaient quittés la route. Elle songea que son ravisseur prenait son temps pour la mener dans les bois. Elle apercevait parfois l'éclat argenté d'une fourrure dans les buissons. Les loups grognaient, envisageaient de se disputer cette proie que le meneur leur fournissait en échange de leur obéissance.

Une fois enfoncés dans les bois, le meneur la jeta à terre sans ménagement.

- Je t'ai connu plus légère, articula-t-il.

- Non ! Vous ne m'avez pas connue ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! cracha-t-elle.

Le meneur éclata de rire en rabattant sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant un visage que Shizuru n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Ca faisait un mois qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Natsuki. Et la voilà qui se tenait devant elle, emmitouflée dans cette longue cape, l'œil rieur et le sourire charmeur. Comme elle l'avait toujours connue.

Les bêtes s'approchèrent, Shizuru recula instinctivement. Ces crocs étaient bien trop imposants pour être rassurants.

- Ils ne te feront rien, déclara Natsuki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Parce que je leur ai dit de ne pas te faire de mal, et qu'ils m'écouteront.

- Je ne te crois pas. Bon sang ! Ce sont des loups Natsuki ! Des loups ! Pas des chiens bien dressés !

Pour toute réponse, la brune aboya un ordre bref, dans une langue gutturale. Une bête large, au pelage épais et foncé vint se coucher à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit pour lui gratter le crâne entre les oreilles.

- Mais comment ?

- Je t'ai parlé du pacte qui unit un meneur à sa meute. Leur obéissance contre de la nourriture. S'ils me tiennent tête, ils n'auront pas à manger. Si j'essaie de m'enfuir, c'est moi qu'ils dévoreront.

- Pourquoi ne chassent-ils pas eux-mêmes ? Ils en ont l'air tout à fait capables.

Natsuki poussa un soupir.

- Ces contrées sont dorénavant trop petites pour tous les loups. Ils manquent de gibier. Les meneurs sont un moyen pour eux de ne pas mourir de faim.

La bête à ses pieds se leva, vint faire le tour de Shizuru, toujours à terre, et s'en alla sous les frondaisons.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont ramenée de l'au-delà ? Afin que tu les serves pour l'éternité ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais été morte. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Shizuru ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Oui. Après que mon oncle m'ait poussée dans le torrent, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que je t'épouse. C'est un loup qui m'a repêchée.

Elle fit glisser plusieurs couches de tissu de son épaule droite, laissant voir plusieurs cicatrices de morsures.

- Je l'excuse, il n'a pas de mains. Il a fait avec les moyens du bord. C'était en quelque sorte le leader d'une jeune meute, tous chassés par les leurs à cause du manque de nourriture. Des loups parias si tu préfères. Nous avons passé le pacte deux jours après. Moi par reconnaissance, eux par nécessité. Ca fait deux semaines que nous voyageons en remontant le torrent. Pour te chercher.

- Je ne viendrais pas.

Natsuki hocha la tête.

- Je m'en doutais. Je voulais simplement te revoir.

Elle frappa le sol de son bâton, un loup vint se poster près de Shizuru.

- N'aie pas peur. Il va t'escorter jusqu'à chez toi. Dis leur que je ne viendrais plus frapper aux portes de ce village.

- Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous allons errer, comme des loups.

Elle amorça quelques pas en direction du cœur des bois.

- Si tu changes d'avis, nous partons vers le nord en priorité. Nous avancerons lentement, pour que tu suives le rythme.

Elle s'en alla après ces mots. Bientôt suivie de ses bêtes.

* * *

Son père n'en crut pas ses yeux en la voyant arriver sur le chemin sinueux qui menait chez elle. Le loup l'avait quittée à la lisière de la forêt. Elle marchait seule sur la terre poussiéreuse, un peu sonnée. L'étreinte de son père ne lui remit pas les idées en place, au contraire. Il ne fit que confirmer ce qui s'était déroulé jusqu'à maintenant.

Natsuki était en vie. C'était son oncle qui l'avait poussée dans le torrent, à cause de Shizuru. A cause d'elle. Sauvée par des loups, elle était désormais leur meneuse.

Une meneuse de loups.

Shizuru se dit que Natsuki avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle la suivrait. Au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Elle n'avait rien à prendre, tout appartenait à son père. Aussi, elle n'attrapa qu'un manteau de laine pour supporter les rigueurs de la nuit.

Elle partit sans bruit et commença à se diriger vers les bois dans lesquels Natsuki l'avait entraînée au petit matin. L'aspect sombre des arbres décharnés l'effrayait. Mais pas plus que le regard phosphorescent que lui lançait le loup qui l'avait raccompagnée.

Shizuru s'en avança prudemment, sans Natsuki pour le tenir, n'allait-il pas lui sauter à la gorge ? Il était assis, les oreilles dressées et la langue pendante. Elle consentit à lui trouver un air sympathique. Sans sa grande taille et ses crocs massifs, elle l'aurait pris pour un chien curieux.

Non, mais non. Définitivement non ! L'animal en face d'elle n'avait rien d'un simple chien, même bien dressé. C'était une bête sauvage, capable de lui briser la nuque en refermant simplement ses mâchoires dessus.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, le loup se leva et entama un demi-tour vers les bois. Shizuru le suivit.

Ce fut une course éreintante. Marcher de nuit l'épuisait. L'animal avait beau faire de fréquents arrêts, elle ne suivait pas. A ce rythme, elle n'avait pas rattrapée Natsuki et sa meute au bout de trois jours.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle courait après un fantôme la nuit, s'arrêtait la journée pour acheter de quoi manger et se reposer dans les hameaux. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. L'idée de faire demi-tour l'effleura plusieurs fois.

Jusqu'au matin où le loup la rejoignit avec un présent pour elle. Il ne s'était pas éloigné quand elle s'était approchée. Il n'avait fait qu'incliner une oreille sur le côté, peut-être vaguement inquiet. Shizuru avait vu la cordelette nouée à son cou.

Elle la dénoua. Savoir sa main si près de la tête du loup ne la rassurait pas. Mais il se laissa faire en silence. Une fois qu'elle eut défait le nœud, il s'ébroua et s'éloigna au petit trot pour aller s'asseoir plus loin. Un morceau de papier roulé et un anneau. Simple ouvrage d'or blanc.

Shizuru déplia le papier et y reconnut l'écriture de Natsuki.

_J'aurais du te donner cet anneau le lendemain de ma demande._

_Je suis obligée d'avancer, les loups ont faim. Celui qui te remettra ce message a pour mission de veiller sur toi et de te guider vers moi. En contrepartie, nourris-le. Il peut rester une semaine sans rien avaler, mais n'abuse pas de sa patience. Tous les trois jours me semble bien._

_Rejoins-moi vite. Je t'aime. _

Shizuru fit tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts, la gorge serrée.

Deux mois auparavant, Natsuki le lui aurait passé au doigt. Elle serait peut-être mariée, à l'abri du besoin, protégée par l'influence de la famille Kruger dont elle ferait alors partie.

Et là voilà qui suivait une meneuse de loups. Une créature semi-légendaire, crainte de tous, respectée par certains.

Elle glissa l'anneau à son annulaire gauche, là où il aurait du se trouver. Plus loin, le loup semblait l'attendre.

* * *

La nuit suivante, elle apercevait des ombres mouvantes. La silhouette de Natsuki lui apparut, nourrissant ses bêtes en leur lançant des morceaux de viande. Le loup qui guidait Shizuru jusque là se joignit à la curée en grognant.

Shizuru alla à la rencontre de la meneuse et lui attrapa la main.

- Merci, pour la bague.

La brune déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser que Shizuru trouva froid, presque glacé. Ca faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle errait sans fin. Se réchauffer ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

- J'aurais préféré te l'offrir dans d'autres circonstances, déclara Natsuki.

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Shizuru pour l'attirer à elle.

- Tu avais accepté ma demande. Cet anneau te revient de droit.

Elle avait chuchoté ces mots près de son oreille, de telle façon que son souffle chaud lança toute une chaîne de frissons le long du dos de Shizuru. Ce que Natsuki sembla remarquer. Elle l'attira plus près d'elle encore, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour réchauffer sa peau froide.

- Cette nuit, tu es toute à moi…

Shizuru ne chercha pas à démontrer le contraire.

* * *

Ce fut des cris et des lamentations qui la réveillèrent. Aucune trace de Natsuki ou des loups. Mais une plainte de femme.

Elle se redressa et alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'origine de tout ce raffut. Elle arriva dans une clairière, à l'herbe maculée de sang. Au centre du dessin sanglant, le corps d'un homme regardait le ciel d'un regard vide. Shizuru ne le vit que quelques secondes mais elle reconnut l'oncle de Natsuki.

La plaie béante au niveau de sa gorge était sans équivoque. On l'avait égorgé. Pas de façon très propre.

- Viola ?

- Dame Saeko…

La mère de Natsuki, jusque là agenouillée près du cadavre, l'avait vue. Elle comprit soudainement. Si Natsuki se dirigeait ici depuis le début, c'était par vengeance. Le temps qu'elle se fasse à cette idée, Saeko l'avait rejointe et la secouait comme un prunier.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ! Tu savais qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de votre mariage ! Et tu l'as tué !

Ces accusations lui faisaient l'effet de gifles. Elle ? Tuer quelqu'un ?

Elle se défit difficilement de l'étreinte de Saeko. En larmes.

- … Natsuki ! C'est Natsuki ! C'est elle qui a fait ça !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Natsuki est morte. Morte !

- C'est faux !

Et en criant de cette façon, elle avait l'impression de se libérer. Une sensation de légèreté lui montait à la tête. Le fait d'énoncer une vérité dont elle était sûre et seule détentrice.

Saeko en resta figée, les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est faux… répéta Shizuru. Elle n'est pas morte. La preuve en est ce cadavre. C'est son oncle qui l'a poussée dans le torrent et elle s'est vengée. Elle et ses loups !

- Tu divagues.

- Non ! Je les ai vus. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une fille telle que moi saurait venir à bout d'un homme de la carrure de votre frère ?

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. De bas, en haut. Saeko sembla se calmer, ou au moins, eut l'air un peu plus lucide.

- Ses loups… Ma fille ne peut pas être devenue une meneuse. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Ca l'est !

La mère de Natsuki eut un geste de recul, doublé d'une grimace de dégoût.

- Ca l'est…

- Alors elle n'est pas ma fille. Mon enfant est morte, et je préfère la savoir comme telle plutôt qu'entre les griffes de ces démons.

Saeko baissa les yeux, le regard terriblement triste.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de fille, et mon frère est mort… tué par des loups.

Elle leva brusquement la tête, l'air absent.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir. Ne reviens jamais.

Un instant… Suffisant pour douter de la réalité de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le cadavre à la gorge béante, Saeko aux yeux brillants de larmes, terrassée par la mort de son frère et le fait que sa fille soit devenue une meneuse de loups, qui lui disait de partir.

- Va-t-en ! Pars !

Shizuru s'enfuit en courant à travers les bois. Elle courut longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons la brûlent et que ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle finit par tomber à genoux, tremblante et haletante. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, le loup de Natsuki l'avait rejointe et tournait en rond autour de sa silhouette ramassée. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour que Shizuru puisse le toucher en tendant le bras. Durant le dixième de seconde où sa main effleura la fourrure sombre, elle sentit à quel point l'animal était chaud.

Il la mena à Natsuki, qu'elle trouva prostrée au pied d'un vieux chêne, sa meute dissimulée aux alentours. Shizuru s'avança en silence et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Natsuki ?

Cette dernière observait un point invisible devant elle, son manteau était couvert de sang, ainsi que son visage. La mort de son oncle n'avait pas du être douce. Shizuru tira la manche de son manteau et commença à nettoyer le sang qui avait commencé à sécher. La peau pâle de Natsuki apparut petit à petit une fois le masque sanglant retiré.

- Bon sang… Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

Tuer un homme, son propre oncle… Son assassin.

- Les loups… Ce sont les loups… Ils m'ont dit… articula-t-elle difficilement.

Ses yeux étaient secs, mais sa voix emplie de sanglots. Elle leva des doigts tremblants à hauteur de son visage. Shizuru saisit ces mains dorénavant couvertes de sang et les serra entre ses paumes. Elles étaient gelées. Tout comme le corps de Natsuki. Elle l'enlaça, cherchant par là à calmer les tremblements incontrôlés qui l'animaient.

Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les loups s'étaient approchés, formant désormais un cercle autour des deux jeunes femmes. Ils avaient la tête basse et les oreilles rabattues.

- Ils m'ont dit de le faire, déclara soudainement Natsuki dans les bras de Shizuru.

Elle ne tremblait plus.

- Et j'ai bondi avec eux quand le sang a coulé. J'ai tué, Shizuru ! J'ai tué ! Comme les loups. Avec les griffes et les dents !

Ses yeux, jusque là lointains, retrouvèrent leur éclat habituel. Elle bouscula Shizuru, se redressa et partit vomir plus loin. Les loups suivirent le mouvement au petit trot, formant à nouveau un cercle autour de leur meneuse.

Shizuru resta à distance, contemplant la silhouette courbée de Natsuki au milieu des loups.

Elle avait finalement réussi à la faire dormir. Les loups dormaient également. L'un ou l'autre redressait parfois brusquement la tête pour flairer l'air ambiant, mais se recouchait au bout de quelques secondes. Elles étaient efficacement gardées.

Dans le noir, elle ne pouvait pas voir Natsuki, juste ce qui ressemblait à une ombre. Tête posée contre son épaule. Affreusement froide. Alors que les loups étaient si chauds…

Le lever du jour la trouva seule, ou presque. Le loup l'observait, plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être finirait-elle par l'apprivoiser ?

Elle se leva difficilement, dormir dans les bois ne lui réussissait pas.

Le loup fit de même, beaucoup plus souplement, et entama un trot léger que Shizuru le savait capable de tenir plusieurs heures. Ce n'était pas son cas. Heureusement qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit village. Elle pourrait se reposer convenablement et acheter quelques provisions.

Ce manège dura plusieurs jours, peut-être même des semaines. Le loup la guidait jusqu'à Natsuki, elles passaient une nuit ensembles, elle se réveillait seule, partait pour un lieu habité pour se réapprovisionner et continuait à courir après la meneuse et sa meute. Elle ignorait tout de la direction qu'elle suivait. Cette routine lui allait aussi bien qu'une autre.

Il lui arrivait de penser à son père et à son foyer. Et elle se disait alors que jusque là, elle n'avait été qu'une charge. Son père avait du surmonter le chagrin de son absence. Il devait aller mieux sans elle.

Un soir, elle arriva au milieu d'une des curées impressionnantes des loups de Natsuki. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais d'habitude, Natsuki lançait des morceaux de viande, là, les loups se servaient eux-mêmes.

Sur un cadavre encore chaud.

Dès qu'elle la vit, Natsuki la fixa d'un regard vide et fatigué.

- Je… Je n'avais pas le choix. Les loups avaient faim et… Et aucun n'avait de viande pour eux.

Sa voix était masquée par les bruits de déchirements et de mastication. Les bêtes grognaient, prises dans la frénésie du sang frais.

* * *

Shizuru dormit un peu à l'écart cette nuit là. Jusqu'à maintenant, Natsuki n'avait tué que son oncle, chose légitime dans la mesure où elle ne faisait que rendre la pareille. Elle nourrissait ses loups avec des pièces de bétail ou de gibier. Mais elle venait de tuer un homme. Prise dans l'engrenage de son pacte avec la meute, elle devait les nourrir. Que ce soit de pièces de viande, ou de son propre corps.

Elle n'avait fait que sauver sa propre vie. Au détriment de celle d'un innocent. Et Shizuru s'en voulait aussi de cautionner une telle chose.

Longtemps avant l'aube, elle sentit la présence de Natsuki au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière venait de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

- Désolée… D'habitude, tu ne te réveilles pas.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle l'attira à elle.

- Tu as demandé ma main après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'un simple baiser comme celui-ci ?

Natsuki eut un pauvre sourire.

- Evite de dire ça devant les loups. Pour eux, ça équivaut à pouvoir la dévorer.

- Je le retiendrais.

Silence gêné sans que la meneuse ne tente de se dégager.

- Ca veut dire… que tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui… Oui, je te pardonne. Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais s'il te plaît… s'il te plait ne recommence pas.

- Les loups…

- Tu n'es pas comme eux Natsuki. Tu n'es pas un fauve avide de chair humaine.

- Eux non plus. Crois-moi Shizuru, ils sont loin d'être des fauves. Tu as bien du le voir avec celui qui t'accompagne depuis tout ce temps.

Shizuru songea au grand loup gris qu'elle suivait depuis tant de jours, de semaines… des mois peut-être ? Non, il n'était pas un fauve. Excepté les rares fois où elle tardait à le nourrir, au bout de quatre ou cinq jours. Il se jetait alors sur la viande avec une férocité effrayante. Mis à part ce détail, il lui semblait tout à fait sympathique.

- A-t-il un nom ?

- Qui ?

- Le loup qui me guide jusqu'à toi à chaque fois.

- Tu peux l'appeler Lucian.

Shizuru eut un sourire. Voilà un nom bien humain pour un loup.

- Et le plus grand ? Celui qui mène la meute à tes côtés.

- Il se nomme Duran.

* * *

Natsuki partait toujours plus loin en direction du Nord. Shizuru s'était acheté de quoi supporter les rigueurs du climat, d'autant plus que l'hiver approchait. Elle avait été surprise de voir qu'une fois qu'elle tremblait de froid en tentant désespérément de dormir, Lucian été venu se blottir près d'elle. La réchauffant.

Le loup marchait dorénavant à côté d'elle. Shizuru ne savait pas s'il avait ralenti au fur et à mesure de leur périple ou bien si c'était elle qui parvenait à suivre le rythme du trot léger de l'animal.

Quand la neige tomba et couvrit tout, suivre les pas de Natsuki devint plus aisé. Les empreintes de la meute étaient bien visibles. Il était amusant de voir que la demi douzaine de loups ne laissait qu'une seule piste derrière leur passage. Comme un seul et unique individu. Et à coté de cette piste de neige, les traces de pas de Natsuki étaient bien visibles. Comme une promesse de la retrouver au bout du chemin.

Mais si la meute avançait vite dans la couche épaisse de neige, ce n'était pas le cas de Shizuru. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Natsuki. Tout juste les traces de sang d'un gibier quelconque.

Les villages et les villes se faisaient rares et discrets, voire inexistants. Alors les loups chassaient les grands cerfs que Shizuru apercevait parfois de loin. Elle-même se demandait bien quel goût ces bêtes pouvaient avoir. Ses propres réserves de nourriture se réduisaient dangereusement et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps avant de devoir faire demi-tour.

Elle réussit à rejoindre Natsuki dans une vielle cabane de chasseur. Le fait qu'elle soit couverte de sang lui mit la puce à l'oreille. De même que le cadavre déchiqueté à ses pieds et la meute couchée en rond autour de ce qui devait être la cheminée. Les loups observaient leur meneuse mordre à pleines dents dans un bras humain.

- Natsuki… !

Cette dernière leva les yeux alors que Lucian s'élançait pour lui chiper le bras et aller le dévorer un peu plus loin. Shizuru s'agenouilla près de la brune, la saisit par les épaules. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de pleurer. Le regard de Natsuki était lointain mais animé d'une étincelle sauvage et farouche. La pupille étrécie jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point noir perdu au milieu du vert sombre de ses iris. Natsuki aussi avait l'air perdue. Comme une bête prise au piège. Ses lèvres couvertes de sang s'ouvrirent sur une question qui perça le cœur de Shizuru.

- Qui… qui es-tu ?

- C'est moi ! Bon sang, Natsuki c'est moi ! C'est Shizuru.

Elle attrapa son visage à deux mains, essuyant le sang d'un geste du pouce.

- Souviens-toi je t'en prie. Je suis Shizuru, la femme dont tu as demandé la main.

Les loups remuèrent, certains montrèrent les crocs. Natsuki ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés.

- Pour… Pour la manger ?

- Non, répondit Shizuru en secouant tristement la tête.

Natsuki éclata de rire.

- Pour quoi faire alors ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de ta main si je ne peux pas la manger ?

- Pour m'épouser Natsuki. Tu as demandé ma main pour m'épouser. Souviens-toi.

La brune sembla reprendre ses esprits, s'agrippa au bras de Shizuru en y plantant les ongles. Son regard s'éclaircit enfin pour se poser sur ce qui restait du cadavre humain. Une larme coula sur sa joue, traçant un sillon blanc dans le sang qui la maculait.

- Qu'ai-je-fais ? Shizuru… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Elle l'attira tout contre elle, là où Natsuki pu pleurer contre son épaule.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

* * *

A l'aube, partie. Comme toujours. Elle ne restait jamais. Avançait constamment vers un but que Shizuru ne connaissait pas. Elle se dit que Natsuki elle-même devait tout ignorer de sa destination. Mais elle la suivait aveuglément. A la fois confiante et inquiète. Voir Natsuki dévorer ce pauvre homme lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Elle crut mourir de faim à un moment, mais Lucian veillait. Il lui ramena la dépouille encore chaude d'un lapin blanc. Comme elle n'avait pas de quoi faire du feu, elle avait mordu dans la fourrure tiède. Le contact visqueux de la chair et du sang lui avait fait tout recracher dans un premier temps. Et la faim été revenue à la charge. Elle avait englouti la quasi-totalité du lapin, ne se souciant plus de savoir que ce qui craquait sous ses dents étaient des os et les viscères qui glissaient dans sa gorge.

Elle finit par ne se nourrir que de ça. Plus personne ne vivait dans ces contrées froides. Lucian chassait pour deux, ramenait les lapins saisis à la nuque et ils les dévoraient ensembles. Shizuru donnait la peau et les os les plus résistants au loup et ils reprenaient leur marche interminable. Natsuki devait sûrement se restaurer de la même façon. Sans aucun village aux portes duquel taper, les loups devaient chasser seuls et partager leur prise.

La piste les mena à une grotte naturelle formée par les éboulis des avalanches courantes dans ces régions montagneuses. La meute se disputait la carcasse d'un grand cerf. Duran mordait quiconque venait le déranger. Natsuki n'était pas visible. Lucian courut en direction de la curée tandis que Shizuru faisait de même vers la grotte.

Natsuki se tenait au fond de celle-ci, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les joues creuses, la peau pâle et le regard fou. Elle était maigre à faire peur. Elle regarda Shizuru s'approcher d'elle en silence, la fixant de ses yeux sombres.

- Qui es-tu ?

La question résonna longtemps sous la petite voûte naturelle. La voix de la brune était rauque. Parler lui était visiblement difficile.

- C'est moi, Shizuru. Tu te souviens ?

Natsuki baissa les yeux au sol.

- Non… Je ne me souviens pas. Je me rappelle de la chasse. J'ai… J'ai attrapé la bête et elle m'a frappé.

Elle dit ces mots en ouvrant son manteau, maintenant haillon. Shizuru vit très distinctement les marques mauves au niveau des côtes. Certaines étaient probablement cassées.

- Mais heureusement, Duran avait eu le temps de l'attraper lui aussi, c'est lui qui l'a abattue.

- Tu as pu manger ?

- Non.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux fixés droit devant.

- Ne bouge pas.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop mal.

Shizuru sortit, se dirigea vers la prise de la meute et fut effarée de voir qu'il ne restait que les os les plus solides que les loups se disputaient pour en extirper la moelle luisante. Il ne restait rien. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement de quoi nourrir Natsuki, cette dernière ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Quand elle rejoignit la brune, cette dernière était pliée en deux, cherchant un souffle qui lui manquait et qui lui faisait mal.

Shizuru inspira pour deux, ferma les yeux et souleva sa manche. Elle retira l'anneau blanc de son annulaire et le mit à la main droite. Tant pis pour les conventions. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire en brisaient tellement…

- Natsuki.

Cette dernière leva des yeux pleins d'espoir. Espoir déçu par l'air désolé de Shizuru. La jeune femme tendit le bras devant le visage de la brune qui lança une interrogation muette.

- Tu te souviens avoir demandé ma main ?

La meneuse sembla se remémorer cette scène.

- Pour… t'épouser… ?

- Pour la manger, Natsuki.

La brune avisa le poignet blanc devant ses yeux. Shizuru ferma les siens.

A l'extérieur, les loups hurlèrent avec elle.


End file.
